Fowlham Oneshot: False Alarm
by Elcall
Summary: A Fowlham oneshot, cause I ship them, and need more of them! Theresa catches Randy kissing the new girl, when it was all an incident they could've lived without. HowardxDebbieKang if you squint. Rated T for safety. Cover by tabbyborym on DeviantART.


**My first RC9GN fanfic, and my first oneshot. I totally ship Fowlham/TheresaxRandy. This story takes place in about 10th grade, or 11th. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~0~**

Blue shoes stepped along down the hallway. Her golden long sleeved shirt and navy blue pleated knee long skirt swayed with her, and her black stockings covered her legs. Her short purple hair was in its usual style, half down, and half up, with her bangs down and her lavender strips shown. She stopped at her destination, her books already in her arms.

"Hey Randy" Theresa calls to the tall boy, who was in his bag.

He turns, "Oh, hey Theresa"

He grins and leans closer to greet her lips good morning, but is stopped when she puts her hand in front of his face.

"Not at school, Randy"

He pouts, "Aww, come on, 'Resa"

She giggles but still shakes her head 'no'.

Randy tries again, but is stopped short when a locker behind him slams shut.

"Ugh, will you two cut it out already? You do this every honkin' morning!"

Theresa smiles, "Sorry Howard"

Randy takes advantage of her temporary distraction and kisses her.

"Randy!" She yells at him, and hits him on the shoulder.

Even though it didn't hurt, he had been the ninja for more than a year, already, and had bulked up, he faked being hurt.

"Ow, Theresa, why are you so mean to me?" He whined, putting a hand on his 'injured' arm.

She giggled and hugged him, and he went back to getting his books out.

"Hey guys" A voice comes from behind Theresa.

"Hey Debbie!" She greets.

"Hey sweet pea" Howard says, and goes to kiss her.

Debbie holds a hand in front of his face, "Not at school, Howard"

Theresa holds a laugh from behind her hand, and Randy laughs out loud.

Howard pouted at Debbie, "But Debbie~"

"No Howard." She says firmly.

Howard slumps and turns to his locker to grab his books. Debbie steps forward and kisses Howard on the cheek, and whispers something in his ear, which makes him smile.

"I heard we're getting a new girl in our class today." Debbie says, looking towards them.

"Oh really? Cool, yea." Randy says.

The quad made their way toward their first period class, Science.

"Alright boys and girls, as many of have heard, we have a new student joining us today!" Mrs. Driscoll announced to the class.

"Come on in, dear" She said towards the door.

It opened and a tall girl with light brown hair in a side pigtail wearing a pink skin tight semi-net shirt and black shorty-shorts came into the room.

She gave a side smirk, "Yo, I'm Kaylee"

Mrs. Driscoll smiled slightly "Ok, Kaylee, why don't you go sit next to… Randy! Randy, raise your hand."

Kaylee made her way over towards the empty desk, her eyes glued to Randy like prey.

Throughout the period, Randy could feel the new girls' eyes on him. He stayed stiff throughout the hour, so when the bell rang, he gladly started packing up. Until he found that he lost his book.

"Aww, come on!" He groaned.

"Randy?" Theresa asked, stepping towards him, and Howard looking at him, too.

"Huh? Oh, I just lost my textbook, but you guys go ahead to class, I'll be there in a sec" He told them.

Theresa hesitated, "Well, ok then. Let's go Howard" then followed Howard and Debbie outside of the classroom.

Randy got on his hands and knees and started scanning the ground for his textbook.

"Looking for this?"

He snapped his head up, and hit it on the desk. He groaned and looked up through bleary eyes at the new voice.

"Oh, hey! My textbook, thanks!" Randy said, reaching for it, only for it to be pulled away from his grasp.

"Uh-uh, Randy. I think I should get a reward for finding it, don't you think?" Kaylee purred at him.

"What the juice? No way, it's just my textbook. Hand it over" Randy answered her.

Kaylee stalked forward, making Randy lean back against a desk. She put her arms around his waist and on the table behind him.

"Well, isn't this a cozy position?" She said, looking into his eyes, while he had a nervous look on his face.

"Uhhh… I have a girlfriend…can you get off me?" Randy said, sweating a bit.

"Hmmm, nope" And in a split second they were flipped. Kaylee trapped herself between Randy's arms, and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, isn't this a suggestive position?" She said, giggling a little.

"Um, we should prob-" Randy began to say, but was cut off by Kaylee, who started kissing him.

Randy attempted to pull away, but her grip around his neck was waaaay too strong for a girl. Not that he was against girls or anything…

"Randy? Did you find y-your-" Theresa said, but gasped. Randy was taking a while to come so she went to get him. Only to find him in…that position.

"R-Randy?" She said, her eyes already starting to water.

She backed from the doorway and started running down the hall.

Randy, however, was too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Theresa come or go.

Theresa's eyes were flooding from her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. She covered her face from the few spectators of the deserted hallway, but bumped into someone.

She looked up to see the blurry figure of Mrs. Ringwald, their Literature teacher.

"Oh dear… I know those types of tears. You go on outside dear, can't stay in school like that." She said, motioning for Theresa to go outside. "I'll go tell your teacher, dear"

Theresa just nodded and ran outside to the picnic tables and sat down. She put her head down and soaking her sleeves. After a little while, she took out her phone.

To: Debbie Kang

From: Theresa Fowler

Hey, Debs… could you come outside to the picnic tables?

A minute later, she got a text back.

From: Debbie Kang

To: Theresa Fowler

Sure thing, coming out

A second later the doors opened and Debbie stepped out, spotting Theresa on the bench by herself.

"Theresa? Theres- Oh my gosh, why are you crying!?"

Theresa, who had barely stopped her tears before Debbie came out, started to sob, again.

"Theresa! Who do I have to kill?" Debbie sighed and continued as Theresa didn't reply. "Theresa… was it Randy?"

Theresa lifted her head and nodded. Debbie growled. Cunningham was gonna get it, even if he was her boyfriend's best friend. Nobody made her best friend cry like this.

A few minutes later, Theresa calmed down and told Debbie what she saw.

"A-and, he w-wasn't p-pulling a-a-away! Debbie, w-what do I do?"

Debbie looked down into her largended pouty eyes.

"Well, he was kissing Kaylee, you say?" Theresa confirmed with a nod, "Then I guess we'll need to get a makeover, huh?" Debbie said, with a glint in her eyes and a grin.

The two girls hadn't been seen for the rest of the day at school, which left Randy wondering what had happened to them, and why Howard was acting so hostile at him (who had been informed by Debbie, of course). He just assumed that he was still mad at him for not buying snacks when they went to the movies last time.

Randy was worried. It was the next day, Theresa still hadn't texted him back, or called him back. What was wrong?

He turned to his locker to grab his book, when all the commotion in the hallway died. Curious, he turned and looked towards where everyone else was looking.

Two girls had entered. The shorter one, was wearing a sleeveless tan jacket halfway zipped up with a hood hanging behind her. She had a red tee under it and black jeans shorts. Her dark blue hair was in a high ponytail.

The taller one, was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap tanktop and a net-like black shirt that reached her elbows on top. She wore jean shorts and black high tops. Her hair was in a low ponytail, resting against her neck, and half of her bangs were to the side of her face and the other half down.

"They've got style" Morgan said, monotonously.

Debbie and Theresa walked towards their lockers, and continued as nothing happened, and soon everyone did as well.

"I'm gonna head to class, see ya Theresa." Debbie said, and walked away.

But Debbie was headed towards Randy and Howard, who were standing at their lockers, talking about something.

Debbie went up to Howard and gave hi a peck on the cheek. "Morning, Howard."

Randy froze. "No. Honkin'. Way. Debbie Kang!? So that means… that was Theresa!"

Debbie hid her smirk. "Yea, Cunningham"

"What- Why! Why are you two dressed like that?!" He shouted, confused.

"Because we felt like it. Now I'm going to get to class, so I'm not late. Come on Howard." She said and turned around.

"Coming" Howard called, following her.

Randy was shocked. He didn't like how

The halls were practically empty, but Randy found Theresa at her locker.

Randy went towards her, " Hey Theresa, what's up?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "As if you don't know."

"Uhh…no? I don't?" A confused Randy replied.

"Well, whatever, not like you'd care anyways." Theresa said and almost turned to leave, but Randy stopped her.

"What do you mean I wouldn't care? Of course I do, you're my girlfriend."

Theresa frowned, "Uh-huh. I'm not dumb, Cunningham. But I'll save you the trouble, we're through."

Randy froze, "W-what? Theresa!?"

"Just go to your other girlfriend now." Theresa moved to leave, but Randy stopped her, again.

His head was down, so she couldn't see his face.

"Theresa. Tell me what happened."

Theresa huffed. "Well since you really don't feel like remembering, I saw you kissing the new girl, Kaylee. Gosh, did you forget all of our times together?"

"Kaylee? Wait, you saw that? No look, Theresa, I wasn't kissing her! She kissed me, and she was holding my neck tight, like super tight. I would've cracked my neck or something if I tried to pull away. She deliberately took my textbook to do that. I wasn't cheating on you, Theresa, why would I? You're amazing."

Theresa stayed silent as he ranted. Randy never really lied to her… only for a while when they started dating, before he told her that he was the ninja of Norisville.

Theresa turned her head in embarrassment. "I-Okay, I believe you." She said softly.

She felt Randy grin, "Well, I think someone owes someone else an apology" he sang.

Theresa turned red and quietly answered, "S-sorry Randy"

He pretended to think about it. "Hmmm… nope! Apology not accepted!"

"What?! Randy…" Theresa groaned.

Randy opened an empty locker. "I know how you can apologize to me"

Theresa blushed hard. "Randy!"

"Uh-uh. This is the only way" He sang to her.

Theresa paused and stepped into the locker, and Randy stepped in after her, closing the locker behind him.

"I'm going to enjoy this apology" Randy muttered, before capturing her lips with his own.

Debbie sat patiently at her desk. The bell had already rung, and Theresa and Randy weren't here still. She wondered what happened. Did Theresa run off again? Did Randy and Theresa fight and are avoiding each other now? She sighed, and zoned back to the lesson.

Principle Slimovitz was walking down the hall swinging his keys on the lanyard in his hand and whistling. Ahh, the quiet hallways and filled classrooms.

He passed down another set of lockers, but this time, heard a, mushy like sound coming from them.

He sighed. Not another.

He went over to the locker, stepped back, and pulled it open.

Tumbled out his students, Theresa Fowler with swollen lips and Randy Cunningham with his hair ruffled, and both in a dazed state.

With Randy on his back, and Theresa on his chest, their feet still in the locker, Principle Slimovitz looked down disapprovingly.

Theresa looked like she was trying to get up, but Randy held her down, as he smiled cheekily at the principle.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Theresa. Cutting class mm, mmm" He scolded, pulling out detention slips.

They stood up and took the slips, obviously unhappy.

"Think about cutting class next time. Now get to class!"

Slimovitz sighed as he watched the two turn the hall. The work of a principle would never end.

Debbie looked at Theresa and Randy, who had got to class late, with detention slips.

"So what happened?" She asked Theresa after the bell rang.

"Well, it was just a misunderstanding, but he's still got to make it up to me."

"Really? So what's he got to do for you?" Debbie asked her, curious.

Theresa couldn't answer because Randy came.

Theresa lifted her arms and waited while Randy picked her up, bridal style.

She looked at Debbie with a grin, "He's got to carry me to all my classes"

Debbie laughed. "Wow Theresa, that's a good one"

Theresa turned her head to Randy, "Let us be on our way, kind sir"

"Of course, my lady" Randy responded, bowing his head, and walking out the door.

**~0~**

**Sooo...how was it? Likey? No likey? :D**


End file.
